dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age Wiki talk:Questionable Queries Orlesian Edition
Write your questions below this line. Don't forget to ~~~~ sign your questions! Questions 1. Will the the DVD and Blu-Ray contain both Japanese and English language vocal tracks? If yes, will Cassandra's voice actor from Dragon Age 2 reprise her role in Dawn of the Seeker? 2. Of all the characters featured in Dawn of the Seeker, which do you feel was the most enjoyable? 3. Does Frenic transform into the giant Pride Demon seen in the teaser? And, how does it become so huge? 19:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) -- How dose this fit in with Dragon age lore? In other words is this a Canon story that will effect the lore in rest of the Dragon age series?--Wardan Hellkite (talk) 21:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) -- Was there much reference to the art style of Dragon Age: Origins and/or Dragon Age 2, either in-game or concept art? Or was it more of an impromptu and outwardly inspired(anime) art style? DeltaEcho (talk) 22:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) -- Can we expect to see any of the characters from Dawn of the Seeker appear in future Dragon Age products and are there plans for any future anime? --TrooperOnasi (talk) 08:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC) -- Any chance to see Regalyan as companion in DA 3? We will see set, Orlais for Dragon age pen and paper RPG? Леди_боли 10:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC) -- Why did you choose Cassandra to be the main protagonist for this film? We first met her in D.A.2, and got to see her evolve as the story progressed(Much like the player does) based on how the story unfolds. This made her a very interesting character, but what was the real reason that made you choose her to be the leader of this story? --J Shepard (talk) 01:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC) -- 1.How familiar was the FUNimation team with the Dragon Age franchise prior to working on the film? And how did it effect the vision for "Dawn of the Seeker"? 2. How tough is it to bring a strongly western property into an eastern form of entertainment? 3. Name 3 Dragon Age Characters. One that you would strangle. One that you would kiss. And one you would take home to meet your parents? Don't forget to explain why -- User:Coronaholic 08:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) How big of an impact do you think Cassandra and the Seekers will have on Thedas post-Dragon Age II? --Shadow501 (talk) 02:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) 1. How did you guys decide on the animation style to use? 2. What was your favorite part of the production process? 3. Will we see other characters from the games in the film? If yes who? 4. Who is your favorite character in the film and why? --Moonwolve (talk) 02:12, April 25, 2012 (UTC)moonwolve (Kashi1994@gmail.com) -- 1. The struggle between the mages and Templars are evident in the first two games, so what was the process like with weaving the Seekers into the story? --StoleTarts (talk) 20:44, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Will any of the story line from Dawn of Seeker tie in with the upcoming Dragon Age game franchise? Like books, DLC etc?-- (talk) 20:53, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Phoebe B. What are your thoughts on the role of the Eluvian and the connection it has with Morrigan and Merrill?-- (talk) 20:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC)PhoebeHaiKarate 1. Will any other Dragon Age characters from the first 2 games be making any special cameo appearances in the movie? 2. Can we expect more Dragon Age movies in the future? 3. How come you decided to use a different voice actress then Miranda Raison who voice Cassandra in DAII? --Jhayami (talk) 21:53, April 26, 2012 (UTC) What is your theory about Flemeth? What is she really? What if she is really Andraste? Cause I mean you can't kill her, She knew about the blight in Ferelden, She knew that Loghain would betray Maric on day, She knew about the event that would happen in Kirkwall, & she is a very old & very powerful mage apostate that has been around for Centuries.--Alandale (talk) 22:53, April 26, 2012 (UTC) In Dragon Age: Origins I came across a phylactery which contained an Arcane Warrior or Elven mage in the Brecilian Ruins when trying to get to the Werewolf Lair. If you speak with the now trapped spirit wishing only to be put out of it's misery after so long, it mentions that Elves & Humans lived together but also fought and died fighting side by side with each other against something. It doesn't say exactly what they fought because it has now faded from the spirits memory. My question is, was this a subtle hint to the possible change coming to the world by another force other than simply a blight since it does not mention any Darkspawn or blight? --DevilEnd (talk) 00:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC)